Selfneglect
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Megumi Ryuuno, gadis bodoh yang selalu mengabaikan dirinya sendiri. Tak mementingkan diri sendiri, hingga ia menjadi gadis yang tak peduli akan keadaan dirinya, walaupun ia sedang dalam keadaan sangat susah./"Buat apa dandan? Cih, merepotkan"/"Buat apa belajar? Bikin panas otak saja"/"Buat apa punya kekasih, merepotkan"/"Aku akan membuatmu yakin bahwa ada satu hal yang takkan kamu


Selfneglect

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rated: T-semi M

Pair: [Sasuke U. x Megumi R.], Sasori A.

Summary: Megumi Ryuuno, gadis bodoh yang selalu mengabaikan dirinya sendiri. Tak mementingkan diri sendiri, hingga ia menjadi gadis yang tak peduli akan keadaan dirinya, walaupun ia sedang dalam keadaan sangat susah./"Buat apa dandan? Cih, merepotkan"/"Buat apa belajar? Bikin panas otak saja"/"Buat apa punya kekasih, merepotkan"/"Aku akan membuatmu yakin bahwa ada satu hal yang takkan kamu abaikan sekalipun"/OC, gaje, blablabla

A/N: Hanya minta saran dan kritik saja dari para readers. Tak banyak yang akan kuisi di Notes ini.

**.**

**Selfeglect**

**[Sasuke Uchiha x Megumi Ryuuno]**

**Romance/Drama**

**Rated T**

**By: Natsume Rokunami**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Megumi, minum obatmu dulu sebelum tidur!" seorang pemuda berambut merah darah dengan wajah yang terbilang tampan itu, menegur seorang gadis berambut _raven _panjang yang diurai. Wajah gadis itu pucat, ia memang sedang demam.

"Malas ah. Toh nanti sendirinya juga sembuh kok." Tolak gadis itu. Ia bernama Megumi Ryuuno. Ia adalah adik angkat dari pemuda rambut merah yang bernama Akasuna Sasori. Megumi adalah anak yang malang. Kedua orangtuanya tak mau mengurusnya karena keasyikan dalam dunia penuh kenikmatan. Sehingga anak mereka diberikan kepada keluarga Akasuna. Keluarga Akasuna mau menerima Megumi. Karena dulunya keluarga Ryuuno dan Akasuna itu dekat, tapi sekarang saling menjauh karena pergaulan orang tua Megumi melampaui batas.

"Apa? Sembuh sendiri? Mana mungkin bisa." Timpal Sasori. Ia masih bertahan untuk memaksa Megumi minum obatnya.

"Kalau keluar keringat kan pasti semua penyakit dalam tubuh akan keluar. Jadi, buat apa obat? Bergelung dalam selimut saja sudah cukup." Megumi masih tetap tiduran di atas rumput lembut taman rumah keluarga Akasuna. Sudah tahu sedang demam, malah tiduran disana.

"Tetap tidak cukup, Megumi. Ayolah, turuti nii-_san _sebentar saja." Pinta Sasori sambil menarik pelan tangan Megumi agar bangun dari tidurnya.

"Engh, nggak mau. Obatnya besar begitu, minumnya susah." Oh, memang betul apa yang dikatakan Megumi. Bentuk obat itu bulat dan cukup besar. Minumnya pasti harus sambil minum banyak air agar tertelan obatnya. "Obatnya pahit." Tambah Megumi.

"Namanya juga obat, pasti pahit. Ayo minum obatnya. Cepat bangun, Megumi.." Sasori menarik tangan Megumi sampai Megumi bangun dari tidurnya.

"Baiklahh.." Megumi pasrah. Ia biarkan tangannya ditarik menuju ke dalam rumah. Sebenarnya ia tak mau keluarga angkatnya repot-repot mengurus dirinya, oleh karena itu Megumi jadi mengabaikan dirinya sendiri. Dan itu menjadi kebiasaan.

Sampai di dalam rumah, Sasori menarik Megumi menuju ke dalam dapur yang satu ruang dengan ruang makan.

"Duduklah." Sasori berkata sambil mengambil obat Megumi dalam lemari dinding. Megumi menurut, ia duduk di kursi makan.

"Ini obatnya," Sasori menaruh obat Megumi yang berupa pil itu di depan Megumi. Sasori mengambil gelas bening, kemudian diisikannya air putih. "Dan ini minumnya." Sasori menaruhnya di depan Megumi.

Megumi menatap horror pil obat yang tersodor di depannya. Demi apa, ukuran obat itu besar! Mungkin dua kali lipatnya dari pil bulat biasa. Juga rasanya yang...ukh, sangatlah pahit.

Sasori menyadari tatapan Megumi ke pil obat itu, "Megumi, kubantu kamu untuk meminumnya. Bila susah ditelan, aku akan memberimu banyak minum."

"Bila aku tersedak?" tanya Megumi.

"Aku akan menepuk punggungmu sampai obat itu keluar dari kerongkonganmu."

"Ugh.." walaupun begitu, Megumi tetap enggan meminum obat yang menakutkan itu. Sudah ukurannya besar, pahit lagi! Ukh!

"Ayolah Megumi. Ini untuk mempercepat kesembuhanmu. Bila kamu rajin meminumnya, kamu akan cepat sembuh dan tak usah minum obat mengerikan ini." Ujar Sasori dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Ukh, baiklah." Dengan berat hati, Megumi mengambil sebutir pil obat itu. Megumi meneguk ludah dengan berat. Butuh renungan beberapa saat sampai Megumi dengan cepat memasukkan obat itu ke dalam mulutnya dan minum banyak air. Karena terlalu cepat, Megumi tersedak. Ditambah rasa pahit yang mulai menyebar dalam air yang ia minum juga lidahnya, ukh, pastilah memperburuk indera pengecapan Megumi.

Segera Sasori mengisi gelas itu dengan air, kemudian diminumkannya ke dalam mulut Megumi. Ia dongakkan kepala Megumi ke atas, membuka mulutnya menggunakan ibu jarinya, kemudian diminumkannya air putih itu ke dalam mulut Megumi sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Berusahalah, Megumi!" Sasori dongakan lebih atas lagi wajah Megumi agar pil itu masuk ke dalam lambungnya. Megumi berusaha menelannya, tetapi sulit. Rasa pahit dari obat itu membuat Megumi melirihkan suatu permintaan.

"N-Nii-_san_, minum. M-Minum.."

"Ya!" Sasori minumkan lagi air putih yang banyak ke dalam mulut Megumi sehingga ada sebagian air keluar dari sudut bibirnya. "Telan, Megumi."

"Ukh..ughh.." Megumi mencoba menelannya dengan susah payah. Matanya terpejam rapat. Tak lama, obat itu turun ke dalam lambung Megumi. Megumi menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia raih gelas yang dipegang Sasori, mengisinya dengan air, kemudian diminumnya sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Sudah?". Megumi mengangguk.

"Syukurlah. Duduklah sebentar disini. Setelah itu, barulah kamu tidur di ka-"

"A-Aku mau ke toilet." Megumi bangun dari duduknya, kemudian langsung berlari menuju toilet.

'_Hm, pasti karena terlalu banyak minum_.' Sasori menatap pil obat Megumi yang ada di dalam bungkusan plastik bening. Sasori sedikit bergidik saat membayangkan bagaimana bila ia yang minum obat itu.

"Obat yang mengerikan, tetapi sangat ampuh menyembuhkan demam." Daripada berlama-lama menatap obat itu, Sasori lebih memilih segera menyimpan obat Megumi ke dalam lemari lagi.

Sasori bisa mendengar suara air toilet. Tak lama, Megumi keluar dari toilet yang berada di seberang dapur yang merangkap ruang makan itu.

"Tidurlah di kamar. Aku akan menungguimu." Ya, selama Megumi sakit, Sasori selalu menunggui Megumi tidur di kamarnya. Kenapa? Karena saat sakit, Megumi sering bermimpi buruk dan berhalusinasi mengerikan. Juga Megumi pasti membutuhkan dirinya bila Megumi butuh dibuatkan bubur atau sejenisnya. Takkan Sasori biarkan Megumi mengabaikan dirinya sendiri lagi. Pernah saat Megumi masih SD kelas 3, Megumi demam tinggi karena menolong anak SD kelas 1 yang tenggelam di sungai saat anak itu berenang bersama teman-temannya. Kemudian Megumi memilih tidak meminum obat karena tak mau merepotkan dirinya dan orang tuanya. Hingga Megumi masuk rumah sakit karena suhu tubuh Megumi makin tinggi dan di opname selama beberapa minggu.

Saat di opname, Megumi sering berhalusinasi buruk sehingga pernah Megumi hampir saja ingin mengiris urat nadinya bila tak dipergoki Sasori. Megumi pernah mimpi buruk sampai tak mau keluar kamar dalam 6 jam. Megumi juga pernah berhalusinasi sampai pernah ingin melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan jiwanya. Sehingga dari itulah, takkan Sasori biarkan Megumi tidur dalam keadaan sakit sendirian di kamar.

Walau hanya adik angkat, tapi Sasori punya rasa sayang yang besar kepada Megumi. Yah, namanya juga anak tunggal. Tapi rasa sayang itu bertumbuh makin besar dan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tak Sasori ketahui. Yah, sekarang Sasori sedang tak ingin memikirkannya. Yang penting menjaga Megumi dulu.

"Aku sudah baikan setelah minum obat kok, nii-_san_. Aku ingin cuci piring dulu. Menumpuk tuh." Megumi menunjukkan telunjuknya ke arah tempat cucian piring. Disana banyak mangkuk bekas makan yang bertumpuk. Yah, itu mangkuk bubur yang sehabis Megumi gunakan. Saat sakit, ia terus menerus makan bubur. Cucian menumpuk karena orang tua angkatnya sedang dinas di luar negeri dalam waktu agak lama. Bila begitu, biasanya Megumi yang mengambil alih dalam urusan rumah tangga. Tapi ia sedang sakit, jadi tidak bisa. Sasori? Lebih baik jangan. Bila Sasori mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga, yang ada malah kacau balau.

"Itu nanti saja. Biar aku yang cuci. Kamu tidur saja." Sahut Sasori sambil mendorong pelan bahu Megumi menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Jangan. Nanti pecah. Lihat tempat sampah itu." Megumi mengarahkan telunjuknya ke tempat sampah di dapur. Disana banyak pecahan piring hasil 'karya' Sasori. Sasori _sweatdrop_.

"Iya. Nanti kupanggil Konan agar mencucinya."

"Eh? Nanti merepotkan Konan-_senpai_. Jangan!"

"Hah? yang ada malah dia senang hati mengerjakannya. Dia kan sayang kepadamu, Megumi." Baiklah, Sasori adalah anggota dari organisasi bebas di SMU mereka, yaitu Akatsuki. Anggota Akatsuki berjumlah 10 orang. Kesepuluh orang itu (termasuk Sasori) menyayangi Megumi sebagaimana kakak kepada adiknya. Dari kecil mereka telah mengenal Megumi.

Mereka berdua bersekolah di SMU Amegakure. Sasori kelas dua SMU bersama kesembilan anggota Akatsuki, sedangkan Megumi kelas satu SMU. Dari kelas satu SD sampai sekarang, Megumi, Sasori, dan Akatsuki selalu satu sekolah.

"Tetap saja. Itu namanya 'memanfaatkan orang lain'. Aku tak apa-apa. Aku takkan kalah dari demam seperti ini!" seru Megumi.

"Tidak. Turuti aku. Ayo tidur di kamar." Sasori menarik pelan tangan Megumi menuju kamar tidur Megumi. Megumi cemberut. Ia pasrah saja.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sasori menutup pintu kamar dan gorden kamar Megumi. Megumi berbaring di atas tempat tidur berukuran _single size_-nya. Karena tubuh Megumi mungil, mungkin Sasori bisa berbaring disana bila Megumi tidur dengan posisi menyamping. _Bed cover_-nya berwarna biru samudera alias biru gelap. Kamar Megumi bernuansa biru samudera dan biru langit. Tetapi kebanyakan warna biru gelap. Sehingga kamar Megumi tampak gelap. Gaya kamar Megumi terbilang _modern _dan berbau anak muda. Bau kamar Megumi adalah _blueberry _manis. Mungkin karena Megumi suka memakai parfum wangi _blueberry._

Megumi menarik selimut tebalnya yang berwarna biru gelap yang polos itu agar menutupi tubuhnya sampai leher. Sasori menarik kursi dari dekat meja belajar Megumi ke samping tempat tidur, Sasori duduk disana.

"Bilang ya bila kamu membutuhkan sesuatu." Ujar Sasori sambil mengelus puncak kepala Megumi yang agak hangat karena demam itu. Megumi mengangguk sambil tersenyum, terlihat rona pink di kedua pipinya karenanya.

"Tidurlah.". Megumi mengangguk. Ia memejamkan mata. Mungkin karena kehangatan selimutnya dan kamar yang gelap, membuat Megumi cepat terlelap.

Sasori? Apakah dia mengantuk? Tidak. Justru ia malah tersenyum kecil melihat Megumi tidur. Matanya setia menatap Megumi.

Semua itu menambah kenyamanan tidur Megumi.

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Selfneglect=**

.

.

.

Kembali lagi. Megumi sudah sembuh dengan penuh perjuangan karena meminum obat mengerikannya. Tetapi Megumi kembali menjadi gadis yang selalu mengabaikan keadaan dirinya.

Megumi mengenakan kemeja seragamnya yang berwarna putih itu. kemudian memakai rok seragam yang berwarna hitam, panjangnya sampai atas lutut. Itu terbilang panjang bila disana. Para gadis genit malah memakai rok yang lebih pendek dari itu. Megumi memakai dasi panjangnya yang berwarna hitam juga. Megumi memakai jas seragam warna hitam. Di jas bagian dada kanan, ada tanda sekolah SMU Amegakure yang bergambar elang yang indah.

Megumi memakai kaus kakinya yang mencapai atas dengkulnya. Kemudian ia menyisir rambutnya asal-asalan saja tanpa diikat ataupun ditata rapi agar lebih cantik. Megumi menganggap kalau menyisir rambut itu adalah kegiatan untuk merapikan rambut yang kusut. Memang benar sih, tapi bisakah ia tata rambutnya agar ia terlihat lebih cantik?

Tanpa memakai bedak, lipstik, _lipgloss_, ataupun _blush on_, Megumi mengambil tasnya kemudian langsung keluar dari kamar. Menurut Megumi, _make up _itu merepotkan. Apalagi lipstik. Bagi Megumi, lipstik itu mengerikan.

"_Ohayou, _nii-_san_!" sapa Megumi ceria sambil mengambil celemek berwarna biru gelap. Celemek itu khusus buat Megumi. Megumi memakai celemek itu setelah menaruh tasnya di kursi depan Sasori duduk.

"_Ohayou_." Sahut Sasori sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan membaca koran pagi yang baru diantarkan tadi pagi.

"Nii-_san _ada kegiatan klub basket? Kalau tidak, kita pulang bareng saja ya." Megumi berkata sambil memasak telur mata sapi.

"Tidak ada. Paling hanya pertemuan dengan Akatsuki." Jawab Sasori sambil melipat korannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Eh? Pertemuan dengan Akatsuki?" Wajah Megumi terlihat bersemangat. Ia meletakkan dua piring berisikan dua telur mata sapi di masing-masing piringnya. Satu untuknya, satu untuk kakaknya.

Sasori mengangguk, "Megumi mau ikut?"

"Mau! Aku kangen dengan Konan-_senpai_!" Megumi tersenyum lebar sambil menutup matanya. Ia meletakkan keranjang kecil berisikan roti dan selai di tengah meja juga segelas susu putih dan kopi. Tentu saja susu putih untuk Megumi dan kopi untuk Sasori.

"Konan pasti sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Saat kamu sedang sakit, ia selalu menanyakan keadaanmu, apakah ia bisa bertemu denganmu, dan kapan kamu sembuh."

Megumi cengengesan, "Hehehe, jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu."

"Oh ya, yang lain juga suka menanyakan keadaanmu." Ujar Sasori sambil menikmati sarapannya.

"Oh ya? Siapa saja?" tanya Megumi sambil mengunyah rotinya.

"Pein, Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu. Terutama Tobi, dia yang paling antusias dan terlihat khawatir akan keadaanmu."

"Hahaha, akan kutemui Tobi-_senpai_. Aku juga sudah ingin sekali ngobrol dan bermain dengannya."

"Dasar. Pasti kalian ingin main lari-larian keliling sekolah ya? Kamu masih saja anak kecil ya, Megumi." Pancing Sasori.

Megumi terpancing, terlihat dari wajahnya yang malu juga tak terima dibilang 'anak kecil' oleh Sasori. "Biarin!"

"Nanti tak bisa punya kekasih lho, Megumi?" pancing Sasori lagi. Sasori melirik Megumi. Dari lirikannya, Sasori sepertinya menunggu jawaban Megumi. Yah, tebak saja apa yang Sasori pikirkan dalam otaknya. Raut wajahnya pun datar. Sepertinya Sasori serius dalam pertanyaannya kali ini.

"Buat apa punya kekasih, merepotkan." Dan inilah jawaban Megumi.

'_Sudah kuduga.._' Sasori melanjutkan minum kopinya.

"Ayo, Megumi. Kita berangkat." Sasori bangkit dari kursinya, mengambil tasnya.

"Eh, tunggu! Aku cuci piring dulu." Megumi bangun dari duduknya sambil membereskan piring-piring bekas sarapan juga alat-alat masak sehabis dipakai untuk dicuci.

"Ya, kutunggu di depan." Sasori berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Ya!" Megumi mulai mencuci piring.

Sasori sempat berhenti sejenak untuk melirik Megumi. Lirikannya datar dan tak bisa ditebak. Barulah ia kembali berjalan ke pintu depan.

.

.

"Sudah, Megumi?" Sasori menghidupkan motor ninjanya.

"Tunggu! Aku pakai sepatu dulu." Megumi cepat-cepat memakai sepatunya, kemudian barulah ia kunci pintu rumahnya.

"Naiklah." Sasori mengisyaratkan Megumi untuk naik ke motornya yang berwarna merah bernuansa hitam itu.

"Ya!" Megumi naik ke atas motor.

"Pegangan yang kuat. Aku akan ngebut." Sasori menggas motornya.

"Hah? –Waakh!" Megumi terpekik kaget saat Sasori menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan cepat. Refleks Megumi memeluk punggung Sasori. Yang hanya ia bisa jadikan pegangan hanyalah punggung Sasori. Karena Megumi duduk berhadapan dengan punggung Sasori.

Sasori menyeringai saat Megumi memeluknya. Yah, ia sengaja. Ia tambahkan kecepatan motornya.

"Uwaaaa! N-Nii-_san_! Terlalu cepat!" teriak Megumi.

"Tak apa-apa. Makanya, pegangan yang erat."

"Uhh.." Megumi pasrah. Ia memeluk Sasori dengan erat. Megumi selalu memikirkan, apakah kakaknya ini mantan pembalap? Karena Sasori selalu negbut bila naik motor ataupun mobil. Itu membuat Megumi harus _sport _jantung dulu.

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Selfneglect=**

.

.

.

"Makanya! Jangan suka abaikan dirimu sendiri! Yaa?" seorang pemuda berambut _raven _jabrik dengan topeng spiral warna _orange _di wajahnya, terlihat bersemangat menceramahi _kohai _perempuannya di saat mereka sedang makan siang di taman sekolah bersama kesembilan orang lainnya. Sebut saja si topeng itu Tobi. Yah, sebut saja begitu. Memang sih namanya buka Tobi, melainkan Obito Uchiha. Tetapi, panggil saja begitu.

"Hmm.." Megumi merenggut cemberut sambil mengunyah sosisnya dengan bosan. Rasanya si Tobi sudah mengucapkannya kelima kalinya. Tentu itu membuat Megumi bosan.

"Heii, dengarkan aku dulu! Taruh dulu sosisnya!"

"Hmm.." Megumi cuek.

"Aduuh, Tobii. Berisik nih! Aku tak bisa makan siang dengan tenang." Keluh seorang gadis berambut biru pendek dengan hiasan origami bunga di kepalanya. Namanya Konan.

"Menceramahi _kohai _sendiri itu penting!" sahut Tobi sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke dagunya sendiri.

"Halah, sok _senpai _lu, Tobi." Hidan nyahut sambil mengunyah kroket.

"Enak aja! Hidan sendiri juga sering begitu, kan!?" bela Tobi.

"Ck, berisik! Makanlah bekalmu dan diamlah dengan tenang! Kalau tidak, kubuat kau jadi tumbal empuk untuk DJ!" ancam Hidan.

"DJ? Maksudnya _Disc Jockey_?" polos benar si Tobi menanyakannya.

**PLETAK!**

"Dargh!" tiba-tiba Hidan melempar tutup bekal Deidara ke kepala Tobi.

"Woy! Kalau mau lempar sih boleh saja, tapi jangan pakai tutup tempat bekalku juga, dong! Un!" protes Deidara. Jelas, dia kan empunya barang yang dilempar Hidan.

Hidan mengacuhkan protes Deidara. "Tobi no autiss, denger yaa. DJ itu singkatan dari DEWA JASHIN. Bukan DISC JOCKEY. Dewa JASHIN ituuu, adalahhh, dewaaa, yaangg, dipuja-pujaaa, dewa-dewaaa, di jepanggg, yanggg, laeeenn.. mengertiii?" Hidan menekankan kalimatnya yang diakhiri dengan nada panjang.

"Hah? Musyrik lu. Apa-apaan? Dewa jashin itu dewa yang dipuja-puja sama dewa-dewa yang lainnya? Yang paling diutamakan dan dipuja adalah _Amaterasu Ommikami_ kali, bukan Jashin. Jashin mah dewa kemusyrikan dari _kami-kami _yang lain." Timpal Kakuzu.

"Iya. _Ammaterasu Ommikami _kan dewi matahari yang muncul di pagi terbitnya matahari dan akan tidur di waktu tenggelamnya matahari. Sesekali baca buku sejarah dong! Baca nih buku _The Legend of Samurai_!" Kakuzu melemparkan buku yang dimaksud Zetsu ke kepala Hidan. Atau lebih tepatnya, ke jidat Hidan. Sukses membuat Hidan pingsan dengan bekal yang dipangkunya lepas dari tangan. Tobi menangkapnya dan memakannya. Wehweh, pencuri bekal orang pingsan ya.

"Ah! Hidan-_senpai_!" Megumi mengipas-ngipasi jidat Hidan dengan tutup tempat bekalnya. Jidat Hidan memang terlihat benjol, kemerahan, juga berasap.

"Biarkan saja, Megumi. Nanti dia bangun sendiri. Dia kan penganut agama Jashin." Ucap Pein cuek sambil memakan tomat cerinya.

"Tapi...eeh! Bekal Hidan-_senpai _kok dimakan?" Megumi memergoki Tobi yang dengan santainya membuka topengnya dan memakan bekal Hidan.

"Hng?" hanya dua konsonan kata yang diucapkan Tobi yang sedang memakan _tempura _terung punya Hidan.

"Jangan dimakan! Ayo kembalikan!" Megumi mencoba merebut bekal Hidan, tetapi Tobi sudah kabur duluan sambil membawa bekal Hidan dan bekalnya sendiri.

"Heeii! Tungguuu!"

"HUWAAA! BALONKU!"

"Haa?" Megumi menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat, ada seorang anak kecil mencoba memanjat pohon taman SMU-nya. Di pohon itu, tersangkut balon berwarna merah. Bagaimana caranya anak itu bisa masuk ke SMU? Tentu saja diam-diam.

Megumi menghampiri anak itu, "Itu balonmu?"

Anak itu menoleh, ia mengangguk.

"Oke, kakak ambilkan ya!" Megumi menjilat bibirnya sendiri sambil menggulung ujung roknya. Anak itu jelas malu melihatnya. Tenang, Megumi memakai celana pendek kok.

"M-Megumi?" Sasori yang menghampiri Megumi, menjadi _sweatdrop _juga kaget melihat Megumi menggulung ujung roknya. Kesembilan Akatsuki pun sama.

"Yak!" Megumi loncat ke atas pohon. Tangannya menggapai dahan pohon, kemudian naik ke atasnya. Megumi mengambil balon anak itu.

"Dapat!" seru anak itu girang. "Terima kasih, kak!"

Para Akatsuki menghela napas lega. Megumi selalu saja berbuat nekat tiba-tiba. Sasori tersenyum melihat tindakan Megumi.

'_Tetap tak berubah dari dulu_..' batin Sasori.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, kakak turun du- eh?" kaki Megumi terpeleset.

"Hah!" anak itu terkejut.

"Megumi!" Sasori segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan Megumi.

**Syuut..**

**GUBRAK..!**

"Aaw." Megumi jatuh dari pohon dengan suksesnya.

"Kakak tak apa-apa?" anak itu terlihat khawatir sekaligus kaget.

Megumi tersenyum, "Tak apa-apa. Ini, balonmu."

Anak itu tersenyum, "Terima kasih, kak!" anak itu berlari meninggalkan Megumi sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Yaa! Jangan sampai ketangkap penjaga sekolah ya!" seru Megumi sebelum anak itu jauh darinya.

"Yaa!"

"Megumi, kau tak apa-apa?" Konan duduk di depannya. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Tak apa-apa kok." Megumi tersenyum. Ia berdiri. Tetapi malah jatuh terduduk kembali ke tanah.

"Eh!?" Konan terkejut melihat Megumi meringis kesakitan.

**GREB...**

Dengan wajah datar,Sasori berjongkok di sebelah Megumi. Menggenggam erat pergelangan kaki kiri Megumi.

"Ukh!" Wajah Megumi terlihat kesakitan.

Sasori menyingkap kaus kaki Megumi, "Kamu keseleo."

"Aah! Sudah membiru!" Konan terpekik kaget. Ia panik.

"I-Ini bukan apa-apa kok. Nanti sembuh se-"

"Bukan apa-apa? Cih, sudah kubilang untuk jangan mengabaikan dirimu sendiri. Mengerti, hah!?" Intonasi nada suara Sasori terdengar keras dan tajam, walau tidak membentak. Wajahnya memerah dan dahinya berkerut. Sasori marah.

"..." Megumi diam. Ia menunduk.

"Sudahlah, Sasori. Lebih baik Megumi kita bawa ke UKS." Lerai Konan.

"Hn." Sasori menggendong Megumi di punggungnya. Mereka berdua pergi ke UKS diikuti kesembilan Akatsuki.

Di tengah perjalanan ke UKS, Megumi melirihkan sesuatu kepada Sasori.

"_Gomen ne, nii-san_."

"..." walau tak dijawab, tetapi Sasori menolehkan kepalanya ke Megumi sambil tersenyum dengan arti 'Ya'.

Megumi membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Selfneglect=**

.

.

.

"Aduh! _Ittai_! _Ittai_!" Megumi meronta kesakitan saat Sasori sedang mengobati kakinya yang keseleo.

"Tahan sedikit ya. Ini juga salahmu sendiri. Makanya, jangan ceroboh." Sasori tetap melanjutkan penyembuhannya tanpa menghiraukan tangan Megumi yang berusaha menghentikan Sasori.

"Uuh, iya deh. Agh! _Ittaiii_!" Megumi mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bawah bibirnya. Keseleonya sudah membiru, tentu akan sakit sekali bila disembuhkan.

"Megumi, kalau sakit, jambak saja rambut Deidara banci." Dengan sungguh santainya Hidan menawarkan sekaligus mengolok Deidara dengan kata 'banci'. Membuat empunya nama Deidara menjadi panas.

"Apa katamu, un!?" protes Deidara.

"Lah? Rambutmu kan panjang, kayak banci. Rambutmu yang panjang cocok untuk dijadikan pelampiasan." Sahut Hidan sambil menguap lebar.

"Enak saja kau bicara! Itachi keriput kan rambutnya juga panjang! Un!" tunjuk Deidara kepada Itachi yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Eh, apa-apaan nih? Kok tiba-tiba nyambung ke gua?" Itachi tak terima.

"Rambut lu kan panjang, Chi! Un!"

"Chi alias Chihuahua." Zetsu menimpali dengan tenangnya. Membuat empunya nama Itachi naik darah.

"Diem lu, rambut daun." Sahut Itachi dingin.

"Woy, rambut gue emang warna hijau. Tapi bukan berarti gue berambut daun, kan?" sahut Zetsu sewot.

"Sama saja. Hijau dari rambut lu kan mirip hijau daun."

"Enak saja! Lalu bagaimana dengan si rambut duren oranye? Rambutnya kan mirip duren!" tunjuk Zetsu kepada Pein. Ketahuan banget kalau si Zetsu mau cari aman dari olokkan.

Pein yang tadinya aman-aman saja, ikut menimpali karena merasa tak terima dikatai 'rambut duren'. "Lu-lu boleh pada ribut, tapi jangan ngikutin orang lain juga dong."

"lu diikutin, karena rambut lu mirip duren, un."

"Memangnya harus dipermasalahkan?"

"Ya, salahin tuh rambut lu, kenapa mirip sama duren."

"Oi, ini apa-apaan sih? Bahasa kalian itu perbaikin dong! Masa durian disebut duren? Terus pakai kata 'lu gua' lagi! Gua kan tempat kayak lorong besar di bebatuan gitu, kan?" lerai Konan.

"Itu sih, beda lagi artinya, nyonya." Ejek Hidan.

"Sembarangan! Aku masih muda, jangan kau panggil nyonya!"

"Heeeeeeeiiiiii! Gara-gara kalian ribut, sekarang Sasori dan Megumi-_chan _menghilang entah kemana tuh!" Tobi yang sedari tadi menonton acara debat Akatsuki, mulai berseru saat sadar bahwa Sasori dan Megumi telah selesai dan sudah keluar dari UKS.

"Dasar, kalian ini gimana sih?" Kisame yang sedari tadi diam, mulai mengeluh.

"Merepotkan." Kakuzu menambahi.

"Kok mereka berdua sudah gak ada, un? Mereka kan bukan hantu, un."

"Dasar bodoh, Sasori dan Megumi telah keluar dari UKS tanpa kalian sadari, tahu. Tapi kami diam saja saat mereka berdua keluar." Kisame menjitak kepala Deidara.

"Un!"

"Ahh, ini semua karena kalian, tahu!" Konan menimpakan semua kesalahan kepada kelima Akatsuki yang lain.

"Hei, ini kan semuanya berawal dari Hidan, un!" tunjuk Deidara.

"Eh, tunggu! Itu kan..." Hidan berusaha membela dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Hidan. Aku tahu kamulah yang memulai ini semua." Sang _leader _pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"..." Hidan diam.

"Sudah! Lebih baik kita semua keluar dari sini!" ajak Konan.

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Selfneglect=**

.

.

.

"Huuh, Ryuuno-_san_, bisakah anda berpenampilan lebih cantik lagi dari biasanya?" keluh guru kesenian di ruang kesenian. Saat itu Megumi dipanggil guru kesenian setelah pelajaran kesenian usai.

"Tentang saya tidak berdandan ataupun berdandan kan tidak tertulis dalam tata tertib siswa, kan, Yuuhi-_sensei_?" tanya Megumi.

"Memang. Tapi sudah sepatutnya gadis sepertimu berdandan dan berpenampilan cantik."

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah, Ryuuno-_san_. Mengulas bibir dengan lipstik itu bagus kok. _Sensei _yakin, anda akan sangat cantik bila berdandan! Contohlah Yamanaka-_san_, Haruno-_san_, dan Hyuuga-_san_. Mereka adalah primadona sekolah ini. Karena apa? Karena kecantikannya! Mereka memoles wajah mereka dengan bedak dan _blush on _di dagu mereka. Itu membuat kesan wajah mereka menjadi kecil, mereka sangatlah cantik dan manis!"

"..."

"Anda sangatlah mirip dengan _senpai_-mu di kelas dua, yaitu Tenten-_chan_. Dia adalah murid kesukaanku selain Hyuuga-_san_ yang seangkatan denganmu. Tenten-_chan _sangat benci berdandan. Ia menganggap bahwa lipstik itu mengerikan. Katanya, bagaimana bila ia memakai lipstik, saat makan atau minum, lipstik itu termakan olehnya. Apakah keracunan? Tentu saja tidak. Lipstik itu aman kok. Tapi bukan berarti kita boleh saja makan langsung batang lipstik itu walaupun lipstik itu aman bila termakan."

'_Tenten-senpai ya? Ohh! Dia kan memang mirip denganku! Kami saling bertukar cerita nasib saat kami sehabis diceramahi soal penampilan kami yang standar. Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata kan sekelas denganku. Yah, mereka memang sangatlah cantik, baik dari luar dan dalamnya. Mereka pantas menyandang gelar primadona sekolah ini. Aku mengenal mereka. Mereka sangatlah baik. Mereka juga yang membelaku dari para guru mengerikan seperti Yuuhi-sensei saat menceramahiku soal penampilanku. Kata mereka, soal berdandan atau tidak itu tak masalah. Mereka berdandan karena mereka memang suka akan fashion atau apalah itu. Kan perempuan punya hak untuk tidak berdandan, kan?_' batin Megumi.

"_Sensei _yakin, anda pasti cepat dapat lelaki bila anda memoles penampilanmu!"

'_Haa? Bahkan aku sama sekali tak ada niat atau pun sama sekali tak terpikirkan akan hal itu, senseiii!_' Megumi keki.

"Anda itu sebenarnya cantik, Ryuuno-_san_. Lihatlah! Walau tak memakai apapun, kulit wajah anda dan kulit tubuh anda putih bersih dan kenyal! Bibir anda tipis dan berwarna pink! Wajah anda bersih dari kotoran! Pasti akan lebih cantik lagi bila anda berdandan. _Sensei _yakin, anda sama sekali tak punya rahasia tentang kecantikan kulit dan bibir anda. Itu alami, kan?"

'_Maksudnya merawat kulit dengan krim atau sabun kecantikan kulit, ya? Rahasia kecantikan kulitku kan hanya pada sabun mandi biasa yang bisa dipakai oleh segala usia itu. Lagipula, apa maksudnya kulitku ini kenyal? Memangnya kulitku ini jelly, apa? Bibirku tipis dan pink? Masa sih? Tipis seperti apa maksudnya? Wajah bersih dari kotoran? Maksudnya bersih dari lumpur? Tentu saja, bila wajahku terkena lumpur, aku akan mencuci mukaku._' Megumi _sweatdrop_.

"Iya, _sensei_." Jawab Megumi sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Bila anda memoles wajah anda dengan bedak, _blush on, mascara, eye liner, lipgloss, lipbalm, _dan bubuk blink-blink itu, anda sangatlah cantik! Pasti akan banyak lelaki tertarik menjadi kekasihmu!"

'_Bubuk blink-blink? Lelaki tertarik padaku?_' Megumi tambah _sweatdrop_.

"Ini, buku tentang cara berdandan khas gadis muda! Bacalah! Pasti akan berguna!"

'_Apaan sih, Yuuhi-sensei ini?_' Megumi jadi _triple sweatdrop_. Tetapi ia tetap menerima buku itu. Apa boleh buat, kan?

"G-Gitu ya? Bolehkah saya ke kelas, _sensei_?" pinta Megumi penuh harap. Ia ingin segera pergi dari _sensei _yang satu ini. Kurenai Yuuhi, guru kesenian, memang sangatlah cerewet akan penampilan anak-anak gadis yang menjadi muridnya. Guru ini memang suka sekali berdandan. Mau bukti? Bibir yang dipoles tebal oleh lipstik berwarna sangat merah itulah buktinya.

"Silahkan."

Megumi cepat-cepat keluar dari ruang kesenian dan berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kelasnya sambil membawa buku dari Kurenai. Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah bebas. Seharusnya pelajaran selanjutnya adalah Matematika. Tetapi karena Kakashi Hatake, guru Matematika super tegas sekaligus mesum itu sedang dikenai hukuman karena sudah telat absen guru selama 20 hari berturut-turut, kelas mereka bebas. Kelas Matematika yang adalah neraka bagi para muridnya, menjadi surga bagi para muridnya setelah Kakashi dikenai hukuman oleh Tsunade Senju, kepala sekolah. Entahlah apa hukumannya.

**Sreeeg...**

Megumi membuka pintu geser kelasnya. Kelas yang tadinya ribut, menjadi hening seketika saat Megumi datang.

**Klap!**

Megumi menutup pintunya. Megumi lumayan canggung karena dipandangi oleh murid-murid satu kelasnya. Jadi yang hanya ia bisa lakukan sekarang adalah, berdiri di depan pintu, tertawa canggung.

Para murid yang tadinya diam massal, langsung berhamburan menghampiri Megumi. Megumi terkejut sekaligus panik.

"Megumi! Apa yang dikatakan Kurenai-_sensei_?" tanya Sakura.

"Biasa. Tentang aku harus berdandan agar tampil lebih cantik dan cepat dapat lelaki." Megumi _sweatdrop _mengatakannya.

"Ahaha, pasti begitu. Kemarin saja Matsuri jadi korban ceramah Kurenai-_sensei _karena tak berdandan."

"Memangnya perempuan wajib berdandan, ya? Bagi kami, tak ada masalah bila kalian berdandan atau tidak." Tanya Naruto Uzumaki, murid paling nakal di kelas tetapi pintar.

"Perempuan tak wajib berdandan, kok. Berdandan itu hanya kesenangan pribadi saja." Jawab Ino.

"Yah, Yuuhi-_sensei _selalu mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang membuatku bingung. Bahkan, dia memberiku ini." Megumi meperlihatkan buku di tangannya yang berjudul 'Kiat-kiat lihai berdandan ala gadis muda Tokyo' sambil _sweatdrop _ria.

Para gadis pun langsung _sweatdrop _melihat buku itu. _Well, _Kurenai sepertinya cukup berlebihan soal penampilan para murid perempuan.

Sementara para pemuda?

"HUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _YARE YAREEE, _ADA-ADA SAJA KURENAI-_SENSEI _ITU YA!" tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kecuali beberapa orang, yaitu Sabaku Gaara, Nara Shikamaru, dan Uchiha Sasuke. Gaara dan Shikamaru hanya _speechless _melihat buku bersampul norak dan berjudul menggelikan itu. Sementara Sasuke? Dia tak peduli. Dia duduk di bangku pojokan kelas dan menonton teman-teman sekelasnya yang semuanya berada di dekat pintu kelas dengan wajah datar.

"Menurutku kalau berdandan ala gadis Tokyo, malah lebih parah. Kalian tahu _Yamamba Girl _kan?" ucap Ino kepada para penghuni kelasnya.

"_Y-Yamamba Girl?_" para perempuan dan lelaki langsung _jawsdrop _sekaligus _sweatdrop _mendengarnya. Mereka tahu apa itu _Yamamba Girl_.

"Itu sih...mengerikan." ucap Kiba Inuzuka.

"Benar. Aku malah anti sekali dengan _Yamamba Girl_. Hii..merinding!"

Megumi tak bisa membayangkan bila ia harus berdandan ala _Yamamba Girl_. Hii..! Itu sih, lebih mengerikan dibanding pakai lipstik paling merah sekalipun.

"Lalu...harus kuapakan buku ini?" Megumi bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Bakar saja.." usul Gaara.

"Buang ke tong sampah." Usul Shikamaru.

"Robek saja!" usul Sakura.

"Jangan! Jadikan saja tisu toilet!" usul Naruto yang langsung dihadiahi ciuman mesra tangkai sapu ke kepalanya dan menghasilkan telur bebek di kepalanya dengan suksesnya dari Sakura.

"Jadikan untuk peluru main lempar kertas saja!" usul Kiba.

"Jangan! Hari ini aku piket, tahu!" protes Ino.

"Berikan saja pada orang lain yang tertarik dengan _Yamamba Girl_." Usul Hinata.

"Aha! Benar! Hinata-_chan _memang pintarrr!" Naruto tanpa pikir panjang, langsung memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Sukses membuat Hinata pingsan di tempat dengan wajah semerah kepiting baru direbus.

"Bodoooohh!" Sakura langsung menghadiahi Naruto geplakan buku ke kepalanya secara beruntun.

"Baiklah. Tapi harus kuberikan kepada sia-" belum selesai Megumi dengan perkataannya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada di sampingnya dan langsung merebut buku itu.

"Ha?" Jelas Megumi bereaksi seperti itu.

"UWAA! _TEME _MAU DANDAN JADI _YAMAMBA GIRL_!? ADA APA DENGAN DUNIA INI, KAMI-_SAMAAAA_?!" teriak Naruto berlebihan sambil gaya ala orang terkejut setengah mati.

"_Baka dobe_. Aku akan memberikannya kepada Karin. Dia dari dulu tertarik dengan dandanan itu." kilah Sasuke sambil men-_death glare _Naruto sepenuh hati.

"Oh iya, Karin kan memang tertarik dengan _Yamamba Girl_." Sakura dan Ino baru sadar.

"Ooh, pantas saja setiap aku ke kamarnya, si bodoh kacamata itu berpenampilan nyentrik abis. –_ttebayo_."

"Model orang berani yaa." Ujar Kiba.

"Hn." Sasuke keluar dari kelas dengan membawa buku norak itu. Ia akan pergi ke kelas sebelah. Berhubung ia adalah ketua kelas, jadi ialah yang bertanggung jawab akan segalanya tentang kelas itu. Jadi bila kelas ribut, Sasuke lah yang akan mewakili yang lain untuk dimarahi bila ketahuan oleh guru lain.

"Oke."

Sehabis kepergian Sasuke, Megumi lemas. Kenapa semua kesialan menimpa dirinya hari ini? Dimulai dengan kaki keseleo, diceramahi habis-habisan oleh guru yang sangat peduli dengan penampilan para gadis SMU, juga diberikan buku aneh dari guru itu.

Tetapi, Megumi cepat melupakan itu semua.

Kenapa bisa begitu? Jangan-jangan otak kanannya yang merupakan _long time memory _dan otak kirinya yang merupakan _short time memory _tak berfungsi dengan baik?

Bukan itu. Megumi cepat melupakan itu semua dan mengabaikan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya karena dia adalah seorang gadis...

_Selfneglect_.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N: Astaganagabonarrr...kayaknya Natsu menyempilkan genre _Humor _di FanFic ini. :Oa

Apa ini karena Natsu terlalu sering membuat FanFic _Humor_? Masa sih? -_-a"

Lalu, apakah para readers menemukan logat bahasa daerah disini? Walaupun bahasanya adalah bahasa indonesia, tetapi Natsu rasa, sepertinya ada kata yang berlogat bahasa daerah deh. Hem, entahlah.

Apakah readers bertanya-tanya seperti ini '**Kenapa sih Natsu sering banget buat FanFic** **pairnya OC?**'. Itu karena Natsu menyukai OC. Natsu bisa bereskperimen dengan OC buatan sendiri dan bisa menggambarkan apa yang Natsu inginkan untuk OC Natsu ini. '**Lalu,** **kenapa gak buat komik aja? Kan bebas bisa bikin chara sendiri.' **. pinginnya sih, gitu. Tetapi Natsu ini, catat ya baik-baik, Natsu ini sangat PAYAH menggambar! Hadueeh..-_-a" Sampai sekarang Natsu sedang berjuang menggambar dengan bagus.

'**Kalau buat komik, apa kegiatan buat FanFic berhenti?'**, tentu saja tidak. Natsu sangat mencintai dunia FanFiction. Oleh karena itu, Natsu tetap akan maju, apapun rintangannya. Natsu sangat termotivasi dengan quote Naruto yang begini '**Aku takkan menarik kata-kataku karena itulah jalan ninjaku!**'. Karena itulah, Natsu takkan menarik apa yang akan Natsu katakan karena itu memang jalan hidup Natsu. Natsu selalu mempertimbangkan apa yang akan Natsu katakan, barulah Natsu ucapkan. Sama seperti membuat OC. Pertimbangkan dulu kepribadian OC yang kita buat, baru dijadikan tokoh utama FanFic. Kalau tidak begitu, nantinya jadi _Mary Sue_. Natsu gak mau OC Natsu jadi _Mary Sue_.

'**Jangan-jangan Natsu sering jadikan OC-nya jadi tokoh utama FanFic karena Natsu membenci salah satu dari chara Masashi Kishimoto dong?'**. Bukan. Natsu tidak membenci apapun chara buatan Masashi Kishimoto ataupun chara komikus lainnya. Kecuali chara yang benar-benar kolot dan jahat. Seperti Danzou dan Madara Uchiha. Tiap kali Natsu baca manga atau nonton Anime yang ada mereka, Natsu selalu kesal sendiri. Tapi walaupun begitu, Natsu takkan mem-_bashing _chara Danzou dan Madara di FanFic Natsu. Palingan, Natsu takkan memasukkan Danzou dan Madara ke dalam FanFic buatan Natsu atau hanya sekedar dijadikan pemeran figuran saja. Mem-_bashing chara _itu tak baik lho. Masashi Kishimoto aja gak pernah sewot soal chara buatannya, kenapa kita yang baca komiknya malah sewot dan mem-_bashing chara _tersebut.

Membenci atau tak menyukai suatu chara itu hal yang wajar, tapi jangan sampai keterlaluan juga. Seperti mencorat-coret wajah chara yang tak disukai menjadi wajah mirip sapi atau sebagainya, meludahi gambar chara tersebut, mem-_bashing _habis-habisan chara tersebut dalam FanFic, atau sebagainya. Olokkan saja chara tersebut dalam hati bila kita memang benar-benar kesal pada chara tersebut. Itu untuk melampiaskan rasa kesal kita pada chara yang kita benci. Natsu selalu mengolok-olok Danzou '**kakek tua bangka'**.**'kakek sialan'** di dalam hati dan mengolok Madara '**mayat hidup'**.**'zombie'**.**'pembohong ulung'** dalam hati. Dan itu membuat Natsu cukup lega setelah puas mengolok-olok manusia dua dimensi itu.

Jadi, alasan Natsu sering menjadikan OC sendiri menjadi tokoh utama adalah, mungkin karena Natsu ini cewek yang imajinasinya tinggi sekali. Tak henti-hentinya Natsu merancang OC sendiri dalam otak Natsu. Jadinya Natsu sering melamun sampai ketiduran sendiri. Ehehehehe...^^a"

Tapi kalau mau baca FanFic ber-OC kan buatan Natsu, silahkan. Tetapi jangan terpaksa ya. Natsu gak bisa merasa lega bila readers membacanya dengan rasa terpaksa. Natsu selalu beranggap bahwa 'pasti ada readers yang membacanya walaupun ia tidak mereview atau memberikan alert'. Jadi Natsu tidak merasa iri kepada Author yang tiap FanFic buatannya selalu di-review banyak.

Oalah, Natsu jadi banyak ngomong. Natsu orangnya cerewet sih. Padahal di sekolah jadi pendiam. Hehehehe..! Kalau capek baca A/N-ku, skip aja ya. :D

Buah persik di sebelah, sering dipesan oleh tamuuu! XD *gak nyambung*

Bye byeee! See you next chapter! :D/ Ayo dong! Para Akatsuki bye-byean dulu sama readers!

**Pein: Dah. :|**

**Konan: Bye byeee! ^^/**

**Kakuzu: Satu kali lambaian tangan, bayar 10 ribu. *give me money***

**Hidan: Daah! Semoga Jashin memberkatimu! \^^/**

**Kisame: Sayonara..sayoonara! Sampai, berjumpa, lagiiii! *malah nyanyi***

**Itachi: Hn..**

**Sasori: Dah.**

**Deidara: Yeaa! Dadah! KATSU! #doaarrr**

**Zetam (Zetsu Hitam): Dadah. **

**Zeput (Zetsu Putih): Daaaahh!**

**Tobi: BYE BYEEEE! SII YUU LETERRRR! KISS BYE! MUACH MUACH! X***

**Natsu: Sebagian dari kalian mengucapkan selamat tinggalnya kayak kita mau pergi lama aja dah. -_-"**


End file.
